Demolition Lovers
by PassionPoet
Summary: SEQUAL TO THE RIFT AND ROSE because a lot of reviewers wanted me to continue on it Doctor Who xover.It's been rough, but jack and gwen have found steady ground until a new threat emerges and two children are involved..M for smut, violence and swearin
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. The Rift and Rose had become such a favorite and so many have asked me to continue on it. SO here is the continuation and I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Gwen came out of the bathroom. She was pale and Jack knew immediately that something was wrong. She hugged her arms around herself and grinned at him, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Nothing," she lied.

She didn't want to lie, but how would she explain after only a few nights of sleeping together she was suddenly pregnant. They had been using protection, so it was a mystery as to how this could have happened. All she knew was she couldn't tell Jack, at least not yet.

"Gwen, if there's something bothering you-"

"I might be coming down with something is all and I've…just been thinking a lot lately" her tone was calm.

He walked over to her and took her hand in his. He looked at her with his blue eyes, but she couldn't look straight into his without flinching.

"What were you thinking about," his voice was low.

"I…I'm just wondering where this is all going? We've been spending a lot of time together lately and I just want to know what this…thing for lack of a better word is that we have?"

"What do you think it is?" he countered.

"Well I really don't know do I. Jack we both know you don't do domestic, you don't do fidelity, you flirt with anyone and everyone. I'm not trying to hold you to anything because I know that's not how you work, but I just want to know that this thing, is it a onetime thing?

"You're not a onetime thing. How can you even think that?" he looked at her puzzled and a bit angry for her even thinking such a thing, but could he blame her? He squeezed her hand more tightly and pulled her closer. He looked straight into her eyes trying to make her understand what he was about to tell her, "Gwen, I saw my life without you in it and I hated it more than anything. For the first time in a long time I wanted to die for real just so I couldn't feel any more pain. And what constantly hounded me was the idea that I would never have this chance. To never be able to see you, to hold you, to kiss you, but here we are and I don't want to trade it for anything. I'm always going to be here with you whether I'm your friend, your confider or your lover. But understand this and this is something I have had to come to terms with for a long time," he took a deep breath, "I…I love you."

He smiled at her breathing heavy. Words he never thought he'd hear himself say came flooding from his lips and just seemed to linger in the air.

Her eyes were watery, but she wasn't about to cry in front of him. She kissed him softly and whispered, "I love you too." 

He beamed at her. The desire to hold her was too much. Ever since they had started this relationship every second without her was almost torturous. He kissed her deeply basking in the happiness of all this. Maybe there was hope for him after. He had always longed for what Gwen had, a normal life, but lately he found himself wanting not only to have a normal life, but to have a normal life with her.

It seemed almost too good to be true…

* * *

Owen sat at his desk staring at Tosh who was doing her best not to stare back. Ianto was texting on his cell phone not bothering to pay attention to either. 

Jack sat in his office looking at the pictures in his old box of memories when he came across one that caught his attention.

"Hey, what are you looking at," Gwen came up behind him kissing him on the head and looking over his shoulder.

"This is my home," he told her, "Boeshane Peninsula."

Gwen gently took the picture from his hand and gazed at it. There was so much life in the picture, so much peace and happiness. The skies were clear and the ocean setting was breathtaking.

"It's beautiful," she told him.

He smiled as thoughts of the happy memories of his home rushed through him. And then there were also those not so good memories. Jack's thoughts were interrupted as the alarm rang throughout the Hub.

"Alien activity," Tosh called immediately tapping keys on the computer.

"Already?" Owen questioned.

"Apparently so," Ianto answered.

Gwen and Jack climbed down the steps to Tosh's computer where Owen and Ianto were already huddled.

"There's a lot of light energy emerging. They're right on top of us. Take a look," Tosh said bring up CCTV.

In the night sky, there were shimmering lights of rainbow cascading over the Millennium Centre. It sparkled with a feeling of calm and peace and looked completely harmless. Jack knew better however and recognized them immediately. He grabbed his great coat and made for the door.

"Jack, where are you going?" Tosh asked.

"I'm going to have a chat with our visitors. Nobody follow me especially you, Gwen," he said in all seriousness.

Gwen looked at the others who only shrugged while Jack made his way to his favorite rooftop where he liked to think. If only he were heading there for that reason. He knew what these aliens were and he couldn't understand why they were here now. He opened the door to the rooftop and emerged with his gun raised.

He walked slowly crossing the ground with ease as he looked around. He walked out onto the edge overlooking the city. All those small minds that had no idea, but now was not the time to contemplate that. He looked up to where the waves of rainbow light lit up the sky. Jack waited as a female teleported behind him.

"Jack Harkness," she said in all calmness.

"Sabelle," he answered turning to her.

She was an old, wise woman with flowing white hair and wrinkled skin. She wore a light purple robe and she had the symbol of the three stars engraved upon on her forehead. She was from a planet, Jipsies, which had long been isolated from any others, especially earth. She was their leader. A leader of a planet of only women. They believed men to be evil and conniving and from Jack's last visit he only proved that statement true considering he was a conman at the time.

Jack remembered his last encounter with them. He actually smiled at the thought of it. Good times, he reminiscent to himself.

"What are you doing here?" he finally asked, "I'm pretty sure you didn't come all this way just because you missed me."

"Jack Harkness, you are considered dead on our planet. You have disgraced the sisters of the Gerapamataya and the Jipsis kind. Do not think for one second I would be consorting with you for if it were not important."

"Oh yeah, how are the sisters?" he flirted only making Sabelle glare at him even more, "What do you want? Your kind went into seclusion more than three hundred years ago."

"It appears one of your kind has caught our interest."

"Oh, really. You who look down upon human kind, this planet, this life have found interest in one of the humans? Now this I have to hear," he answered folding his arms.

"She will be of great use to the universe and she must be brought to Jipsies as soon as possible. It is imperative."

"And who may I ask has caught the attention of such an honorable species," he said sarcastically.

"Gwen Cooper."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi here's chapter 2. Special thanks to starry eyed torchwood lover, starlite1, all star ellie, lady clark of books, Kazz the 13****th****, Whoknows909, Baebeeboo, and Perfect pirate captain for their reviews. I hope you enjoy this next part.**

**Btw: the title was inspired by the My Chemical Romance song "Demolition Lovers". When the whole coughs smut coughs scene was playing that song blended perfectly with it and in future chapters you might see why : ) all right I'll shut up and let you read and review. enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Absolutely not," Jack didn't even hesitate.

"Captain listen-"

"-No, you listen. Gwen is finally in a good place. I am finally in a good place and I refuse to let someone as meaningless as you ruin that."

"Jack, she has such an important role in the future. Please, let us help her."

"Why her? Why do you have such an interest with her? What role, as you put it, does she play?"

"I can't say without damaging the timelines."

"This is me we're talking about. I keep the timelines intact."

"It's not my place to say."

"Then you don't have my cooperation. Leave now," Jack told Sabelle through clenched teeth.

How hard did he have to fight to save her? How hard had he had to fight to have her here right now? He wasn't going to go through that again. He refused to see her be put in that position ever again. They had both suffered enough.

"Jack, I am asking you to please reconsider. If not for our sake then for hers."

"I know what's best for her! She belongs here with me, with her family and friend, in Cardiff and unless you can give me a good reason as to why I should let her go, then this conversation is over."

"Then you bring this upon yourself. We will get our way, Jack Harkness. You are nothing more than a man and men are weak."

"I may be weak in your eyes, but with Gwen by my side she makes up for it and that's where she'll always be as long as she'll have me. By.My.Side," he punctuated his words with hand gestures to get his point across.

"This isn't over Captain. The battle may be won, but I tell you the war is just beginning. The twenty-first century is when it all changes. Remember?"

Her words lingered in the air like an ugly stench as she was transported back to her ship. The lights in the night air disappeared and Jack took a deep breath. He would do everything in his power to keep her safe, he told himself. And what exactly did they want with her? He knew that Gwen had psychic powers that could channel the rift. He knew that she HAD already channeled the rift, but that wouldn't be their only reason for interest in her. It'd have to be something bigger. Something to benefit the Jipsis. Whatever it was, he wasn't having any of it.

Jack heavily walked back through the Cog door where his team was eagerly awaiting him. Tosh, Ianto and Owen watched him waiting for him to speak. They had heard the whole thing on CCTV. Tosh tried to give him a reassuring smile, but he couldn't bring himself to return it.

"You should go home," he told them, "Get some rest."

"What about-"

"What?" he stared at Owen, "She'll be fine. Mark my words."

He made his way towards his office where he expected to find Gwen, but she wasn't there. He took a glance at the Hub and couldn't see her anywhere. Gwen emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later and climbed the steps to his office. She was a lot paler and Jack was starting to get nervous.

He took out his cellphone and made a quick phone call to "an old friend". Maybe he'd know something about this. He was grateful to have the TARDIS number. It came in handy when he needed help. The voice of the Doctor echoed the voicemail which wasn't that odd. Rose and he were probably gallivanting on their present adventure. He left a message asking him to check on the situation with the Jipsies and let him know what was going on as soon as possible.

As she listened to the CCTV trying to understand why they wanted her, a sudden case of morning sickness had overtaken her. She made up an excuse about not being able to listen to this and ran for the nearest bathroom vomiting in the first toilet she could get too.

He was going to notice sooner or later. Maybe she was making too big of a deal of this. Maybe he'd be open to the idea of a baby. _And maybe he'd be open to the idea of going to church every Sunday and sipping tea and eating biscuits with her mother, she thought sarcastically_.

She took deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down afraid that she might vomit again. After she was done, she washed her mouth out and tried to make herself look as presentable as possible. She tried pinching her cheeks to give them more color, but she still looked pale. It was only a matter of time, before he insisted that Owen check her over. She'd have to try and hold it off for as long as possible and until she could actually confirm it.

Gwen folded her arms leaning against the door of his office.

"So?" she started trying to look casual.

Jack ignored it and walked over to her putting a hand to her forehead, "Gwen are your sure your alright? Should I ask Owen to check you over?"

"No, I'm fine. I've never been better, well until I heard that CCTV."

"Gwen, they're not going to take you. I swear it."

"I know Jack. I know," she said cupping a hand under his chin looking straight into his eyes and smiling, "But why? That's what I want to know."

"I've been asking myself the same question, but…Gwen, I can't lose you again," he sighed turning his face away.

"Look at me. I'm here now. That's what matters."

"I don't just want now though. I want forever."

"In case you've forgotten you DO have forever."

"No, I mean I want forever with you."

Gwen didn't know how to respond to that. She looked at him trying to think of what to say. Jack sighed and knew it was impossible. They both did. She would eventually die and he would have to live on without her. But she was right. They had now and he just wanted to enjoy _now_.

"I'm sorry," he told her.

"And why are you sorry?"

"Because I'm overprotective man in love who would beat any person to a pulpit if they even thought of laying a hand on you. Because the thought of losing you again scares the shit out of me."

"That's nothing to be sorry about. I kind of like this side of you," she smiled trying to lighten up the mood.

Jack tried to smile, but Sabelle's words just kept crossing his mind. Gwen could see a mix of emotions playing across his face.

She moved her hand placing it on his cheek and he leaned into her touch. She took his other hand in hers his thumb stroking over the skin.

"Hey. Like I said before. Let's just enjoy now," she said in all seriousness looking him straight in the eye

He leaned forward to softly kiss her. She responded slowly enjoying the sensation of his lips against hers. Jack's hand trailed through her hair sliding down her back while hers remained on his cheek.

Jack pulled away a little later. Her closed eyes slowly opened to look into his blues.

"Let me take you to bed," he whispered.

She only nodded as he kissed her again, but more forcefully and faster. Her hands tangled in his hair while his went up her shirt stroking the small of her back. He walked them towards the trap door, his tongue begging entrance which she instantly gave him.

He managed to kick open the latch and scooped her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he climbed down carrying her in his arms. The latch closed behind them. He placed her on her feet and went to kiss her again, but she put her finger to his lips. Her movements were slow and intimate as she nipped and kissed his neck, only stopping to allow him to pull her shirt over her head.

As Gwen continued to nibble at his neck he followed suit trailing wet kisses along the sweetness of her skin. She pulled down his braces and popped open the buttons of his shirt one at a time. She managed to pull the last of his shirt over his shoulders just before his lips moved lower across her chest. He unclasped her bra. She shivered as the cold air hit her breasts, but Jack made up for it with the warmth of his mouth.

He lay her on the bed licking, nipping, and teasing each breast in turn. They hardened at his touch and she moaned as his tongue trailed over a sensitive area. He trailed kissed along her stomach, making small circles with his hand over the sensitive skin._ If only he knew, she thought_.

Gwen caught him off guard as she sat up and kissed him, but he responded to it without a second thought. Gwen undid his pants while he in turn pulled off her belt and undid her zip. Jack kicked the last of his pants and boxers along with his shoes to the ground while Gwen relieved herself of her own pants and knickers. She looked straight into his eyes just before kissing him again.

His hands moved to her clit seeking to tease and bring pleasure, but she stopped them. He looked at her questioningly.

"I just want you tonight," she told him.

The words undid him as he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Her hands ran over his chest while his slid slowly up her thighs. Jack sat on his knees while Gwen turned and sat with her back to him, her thighs over his. His tip pressed against their clit. Their arousals were evident.

Jack tried to put into action whatever he couldn't put into words on nights like these. He wanted her to know just how much she meant to him even if he didn't always tell her straight out. Gwen knew he loved her and she him, but he wanted to show her more than anything, so she'd never doubt it.

Gwen pulled Jack's hands around her. He ran his hands over her breasts and across her stomach rubbing her clit. She turned her head and kissed him again moaning into his mouth. As he released her from the kiss he stared right at her and entered her slowly. Her head fell back onto his shoulder and he couldn't suppress a groan. He steadied her with his arm around her stomach.

He slid out of her only to slide back into her again. It was sensitive, deliberate and…personal. He bit into her shoulder as she traced red along his leg. The pain turned to pleasure as he pushed upwards into her again. She started to move with him in symmetry. Her head fell back, sweat starting and her hair clinging to her face which he gently brushed back before thrusting again.

The room became hotter as they were soon slicked with sweat. His arm tightened around her almost possessively as she began to tense around him. She moaned as he drove into her once more and his head fell forward as he could feel himself coming. He kissed her neck again. Gwen laid a hand over the one on her stomach, fingers wrapped around each others' tightly, as the sensation began to build. They both came simultaneously.

"Gwen," he cried as he spilled into her.

It was like a surge of energy shot through them. This connection they had. It was there from the beginning since she had found Torchwood at the site of John Tucker's death scene and it was still there now. It was two hearts beating as one. He remained in her thrusting a few more times as she shuddered out of the last of her own orgasm. He pulled her closer to him, still inside her, both trying to catch their breaths. She had him so completely.

He placed a hand under her chin and pulled her face to him for another deep kiss. He tried to memorize every moment, basking in her embrace. He had the strangest feeling it would be the last time he'd get to hold her like this. He sensed Gwen's fear too when she told him she just wanted him. With her still having a bit of the psychic about her she could sense danger ahead. But he was here now with her in his bed. He couldn't have asked for more.

They spent the rest of the night together until the early hours of the morning. Two people who felt so strongly and so deeply. It was unlike anything either had ever known.

Neither wanted the night to end and as the sunlight strewn over the city of Cardiff, the dark of the night remained in Jack's bed with him in Gwen's arms of love and she in his heart.

* * *

"That is so weird," the Doctor said putting down the TARDIS phone.

"What is?" Rose asked as she sat at the console.

"I just got a call from Jack," he answered.

"You fly around in a time machine meeting new species every day, licking various things to analyze them, babble about most things humans have never heard of, flirt with my mother, have a banana fetish and have absolutely no fashion sense and you think getting a phone call is weird?"

The Doctor made a face before answering, "Well, you don't have to be so pissy about it."

Rose sighed, "I know. I'm sorry."

"Come to think of it, you've been acting kind of strange lately. Mood swings and such. Have you been possessed by some alien or other that you forgot to tell me about," he asked pointing the sonic screwdriver in her eyes.

She waved it away with a bit of a smile, "No, I'm fine. Just a bit tired is all. Anyways, moving on. What did Jack say?"

"Well, I'm not sure I should tell you now. You made fun of my fashion. I happen to like this suit. No one makes fun of the suit without paying the consequences."

"Well, I'd prefer to see that suit off you instead of on you," Rose flirted, unconsciously licking her lips.

The Doctor smiled at her and walked over with seduction in his step. Rose was smiling at him as he sat next to her and started stroking her hair. He leaned into her ear and spoke in a low, sexy voice, "That would be nice wouldn't it. We could, I don't know, just retreat to the back of the TARDIS and play Doctor."

Rose snorted at his corny sense of humor. He caught her eye looking ever so adoringly at her. His face was inches from hers and all she had to do was move that one more inch forward. As she went to initiate the Doctor moved away leaving her head hanging, "Well, we'd have to wait until later because we've got a new adventure underway."

Rose had to shake her head out of the trance the Doctor had left her in. Damn the man. He was going to pay for that later.

The Doctor set coordinates for their new destination and Rose sat up to stand next to him.

"So, where are we going?"

"Gipsies."

"What's there?"

"It's a planet full of men. You best stay in the TARDIS."

"Hold on, did you just say there was a planet full of only men out there," Rose couldn't help but smirk.

The Doctor turned to her, tapping his foot and pointing, "Um…yes and that smirk on your face is precisely the reason why I've never told you about it Rose Tyler."

Rose smiled, "Well, what did Jack say about it."

"Gipsies is threatening Jipsies-"

"Wait did you just say Jipsies is threatening Gipsies? That made no sense."

"Jipsies, with a J, and Gipsies, with a G, have been long term enemies since the beginning of time. Each had gone into a state of seclusion more than hundreds of years ago. Gipsies with a G, the planet of men, have apparently been threatening Jipsies with a J up until recent though the two enemies have usually never spoken to each other. And Jipsies with a J have been threatening Jack because they want Gwen. Why they want Gwen, we're about to find out."

"So what's on Jipsies, with a J?"

"It's a planet full of women."

"Oh," Rose stared at him a bit of jealousy in her tone.

The Doctor looked at her, looked at the console and then looked back at her, "Rose, don't look at me like that. Men are hated on that planet. If I even thought of landing my TARDIS there they'd cut off my…anyways."

"They wouldn't be the only ones if you thought of landing your 'TARDIS' there," Rose stated, "So, anyways. It's like a battle of the sexes basically?"

"Yeah, but it's only been between those two planets. Can you imagine how much chaos the universe would be if you saw men and women fighting if it spread?"

"I could practically see my mum tearing out my dad's throat right now."

"I could see her winning," he chuckled as she slapped him playfully, "So, I think its best you stay on the TARDIS. As men are hated on Jipsies with a J, women are hated on Gipsies with a G. You know I kind of like that. Gipsies with a G, Jipsies with a J. Confusing, but the pronunciation is fun."

The TARDIS landed and the Doctor gave her a quick wave before stepping out the door. Rose sighed and walked around the console tenderly stroking the TARDIS.

"So, girl what do we do now?" she spoke.

Suddenly there was a yell from outside that most certainly sounded like the Doctor's. Rose look through the window, but there was no sign of him and she couldn't just bloody leave him could she? But women were hated on this planet. What would she do?

Without a second thought she slowly, but surely opened the door and exited the TARDIS.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. Thanks for reading and reviewing especially Starlite1, lady clark of books, uno rouge, All Star Ellie, shadowxwolf, Kazz the 13****th****, starry eyed torchwood lover, and crazed chick. Here is the next bit and keep on reading and reviewing. Your thoughts whether its hate for the chapter, love for the chapter mean a lot so I can perfect my writing. All right here it is:**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Jack, I think you better see this," Tosh called to Jack the next morning, "We have major rift activity."

"What?" Owen called in his ever annoying voice, "Didn't Gwen or the Doctor or whoever close the rift.

"The rift can never be fully closed Owen. It's a crack in space and time and Cardiff lives off of it. If I or the Doctor were to fully close it, all of Cardiff would perish," Gwen explained.

Owen muttered something in the back of his throat about being a rift know it all since she had seen everything with it and went back down to the autopsy room to cut open their most recent victim.

"Ianto, I want you to monitor the rift activity. Tosh, you, me and Gwen will go to the location and check it out. Owen-"

"Yeah, I know. I'm useless," he called.

"Well, if you hadn't been teasing Janet, you wouldn't have broken your arm and then you can come out with us," Jack told him grabbing his great coat.

Ever since Gwen's whole encounter with the rift, activity had been slow except for a few bits here and there. Owen got bored one day and thought it'd be funny to taunt Janet the weevil. However, he accidentally unlocked the cell and before Janet could make her full escape closed it again, but she had gotten his arm in the making teaching Owen a very important lesson.

"Never make kissy faces at Janet," Ianto said with a smirk.

Owen glared at him. Tosh, Gwen and Jack strolled out the Cog door. They climbed into the SUV and set the coordinates for the location.

"We're heading out to the woods apparently," Tosh told Jack, "Turn right here."

They parked outside a camping site. Gwen went to grab the equipment, but winced as a shot of pain went through her. Tosh, unfortunately for her, noticed and made it known.

"Gwen, you alright," she said taking the box from her.

Jack looked up immediately and Gwen made the mistake of catching his eye. Guilt and secrecy written all along her face. Jack looked at her sternly trying to understand what she was hiding from him.

"Tosh, I got it. I'm fine," she told her with one of her fake smiles; "I just pulled a muscle is all. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Tosh proceeded.

"Yeah, yeah," she lied taking the box back as gently as she could.

She caught Jack's eye again. He gave her one of those "we're going to talk about this later" looks before setting off for the coordinates Ianto spoke to him in his ear.

"Five yards ahead," Ianto called into each of their comms after what felt like a lifetime of walking, for Gwen at least considering her condition, not that anyone knew.

She was hoping nobody noticed the loss of breath. The smell of nature was making her sick and she had to control herself to keep from vomiting. Everything was sore. She had only just found out a few days ago that she was pregnant and it was already taking a toll on her. She was going to have to tell Jack. He could tell something was wrong.

"What is it?" Tosh called as Jack walked down a small hill into a ditch towards something shiny and metal.

"I'm not so sure," he squinted.

The light was reflecting off of it making it harder to see. Tosh followed behind while Gwen began to take out the scanner. She threw it to Tosh who caught it with ease. Gwen stumbled a little and held on to her stomach. What she'd give for a hot pepper sandwich with jalapeño sauce and mushrooms right now. But she needed to focus.

There was a change, a shift of some kind and Gwen felt it run through her. The psychic energy that still resided in her since the whole rift activity was on full alert and the air stank with mistrust.

"Jack," Gwen called.

"Yeah, honey," he called.

Honey? He was calling her honey now?

"I don't think we're alone," her voice was grave as she pulled out her gun.

Jack and Tosh followed suit. The clouds finally moved in, so Jack could get a better look at the object. He then noticed a timer and the recognized the structure of the object.

"Tosh! Gwen! Run it's a trap," Jack ran trying to pull Tosh out of the ditch with him. Gwen tried to help them up as another shot of pain ran through her.

Suddenly it was as though a force of energy separated them. Their guns were knocked out of their hands as Gwen's back hit a tree. Jack and Tosh were sent back towards the object. Their heads hit each other's in the process. Their vision was dizzy and Jack had to shake himself before he noticed the figure in purple standing at a distance.

"As I've warned you before Captain," called the sour voice of Sabelle, "We will get our way."

The timer went off and a flash of bright light erupted in the area that was the ditch pulling Jack and Tosh in it. Gwen could just make out Jack's last words before he was erupted in it.

"Gwen, run."

She watched in horror as the light the object had given off had pulled Tosh and Jack in it.

"Gwen, what's going on?" Ianto called into the comm.

"They're gone," was all she could manage.

Sabelle looked in her direction as the last of the light disappeared. Gwen could barely move. This woman, thing wanted her. Why? And why would she go through all this trouble? Gwen forced her legs to get up and run as fast as she could.

She cut through trees, running. Running anywhere.

"Ianto, I'm in trouble," Gwen called into the comm trying to ignore the tears that wanted release as she saw Jack and Tosh flashing across her eyes.

"We just saw the CCTV. Gwen, we're on our way, but you need to find a way out of there," Owen said into the comm.

"Guys, I don't think I'm getting out of this one this time," a breathless Gwen called into the comm.

She turned and felt a force of energy push her to the ground. Gwen immediately made to get up, but the figure of Sabelle stood before her. She was accompanied by two younger women wearing the same purple robe.

"Gwen, do not fight us, we merely want to help you," they tried to comfort.

But Gwen knew better. Her senses told her that these women's intentions were not good.

"What do you want? What have I done? Why do you want me?"

"It's not you we want," Sabelle answered.

Gwen's eyes widened as she came to sudden realization. She staggered back trying to get as far away as possible.

"No," Gwen breathed.

"We want your baby…"

* * *

"Tosh, you alright?" Jack asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah. Jack what was that?" asked Tosh standing trying to get rid of the dizziness that passed through her.

"A type of transporter, but that's not the question you should be asking. Where did the transporter transport us?"

Before Tosh could get a proper look or ask Jack another question black bags were thrown over their heads and the back of their hands were clasped together with handcuffs. They were being led to Hell knows where. They were pushed violently and could hear the wails of sad creatures as they passed. Jack tried to distinguish one from the other, but failed miserably.

The black bags were removed from their heads as they stood in front of a judge of some sort.

"Jack?" Tosh was scared as they both stared at a humongous alien behind a podium.

"Captain Jack Harkness, you have been tried and convicted to spend five hundred years in Justice Beta for the following crimes: the seduction of the princess of Glaimarx, the con of satellite 3, the con of the time agency in Belgium, the con of satellite 69…"

"And here I thought they'd forgotten about them," Jack mouthed to Tosh as the alien finally finished after what seemed like forever.

"Toshiko Sato you have been tried and convicted to spend ten years in Justice Beta for consorting with the criminal Jack Harkness."

"Now that's not fair," Jack defended Tosh.

"Silence," the alien cried.

"What evidence do you have of these crimes," Jack barked.

"The Jipsies have been more then helpful," he answered a lot calmer.

The alien banged his mallet as the bags were forcibly thrown back around their heads. Jack began to struggle against them trying to convince anyone of their innocence. Jack and Tosh felt another wave pass over them as the bag and handcuffs came off and they were teleported to a cell on the planet Justice Beta where human criminals were sent when they weren't being experimented on.

"Jack, where are we?" Tosh yelled after the wave of dizziness passed.

"Justicia," he answered looking around for anything that might help even though it was a useless cause.

"What exactly is Justicia?" she questioned.

"It's a system of prison planets located far away from earth and if they're accepting humans into the system then it also means we're some time in the future."

"What do you mean accepting humans into the system, Jack?"

"It was originally built for alien criminals. After the earth government started to become overcrowded they started sending criminals here too. Goddamn!" he yelled in frustration slouching against the wall, "Tosh, I am so sorry."

"Jack, now is not the time," Tosh told him taking a seat across the opposite wall.

Jack looked across the cell to see two men huddled together in a corner holding onto each other for comfort. There was also another man who was giving Tosh a strange look, but other than that was minding his own business. There was only one other women besides Tosh and she was too busy rocking back and forth muttering to herself to even notice the new visitors.

They sat in silence for a while trying to grasp the situation. Tosh was the first to speak.

"I just hope the others are okay," she told him.

Jack looked at her with knowingness in his eyes. He hoped to whatever higher being was out there that Gwen had gotten away. He still wasn't sure why they wanted her so badly. It was just another one of those things that Jack was completely clueless about. And the way Gwen was acting. He couldn't get it out of his mind.

"Jack, what do we do?" Tosh asked.

"Nothing," he told her staring into nothingness, "We just wait. Wait until this is all over."

"How exactly are you going to endure five hundred years of this?"

Jack snorted, trying to cheer her up, "They let me off easy. Did you hear that list? I was breathless just listening to it."

She grinned at him, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Ten years," she spoke mostly to herself, "Ten years of my life down the drain."

"Tosh, you haven't done anything wrong. It was all planted, a trap. You're not even from this time period. In five days tops they should realize their mistake and have you transported back to twenty-first century Cardiff."

"What about you?"

Jack shrugged and simply answered, "I'm a different case."

"What about the Doctor? Can't he help?"

"He has no jurisdiction here."

"So you're just going to endure five hundred years."

"Apparently."

"What am I supposed to tell the others? Owen? Ianto? Their leader has abandoned them. What about Gwen? Does she mean nothing to you? Imagine how heartbroken she'll be," Tosh almost yelled because how calm he was acting was making her angry.

Jack's eyes had turned an icy blue and he glared at the Japanese woman. He stood up and began to pace in frustration, "You think I don't know that. I'd give up everything just to get back to her. I didn't ask for this!"

He stood with his arms folded staring at the wall. Tosh was quiet and stared at her fingers until Jack began to voice his thoughts.

"What if she never knows where I am?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Jipsies," he went into sort of a trance like state, "What if she's not even there when you get back? What if I couldn't protect her?"

Tosh stood up and came behind him putting a hand on his shoulder. He didn't shrug it off, but he didn't react to it either. He only sighed trying to cover the mixed emotions that were currently crossing over his features. How had he and Gwen gone from a night of love to a day of disaster?

All they could do was wait. It was their only option though Tosh's wait would not be long, but he had five hundred years to get his life in order. He had five hundred years…five hundred years of never seeing her face again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, just wanted to thank Perfect Pirate Captain, Kazz the 13****th****, starry-eyed-torchwood lover,Starlite1, shadowxwolf and lady clark of books for their wonderful reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The days had passed in nothing. Tosh spent most of the time sleeping seeing how there was nothing to do. The minute Jack closed his eyes, the man who had been looking strangely at Tosh attacked her. Jack had instantly grabbed the man and shoved his head into the wall. He took a seat next to Tosh daring anyone to try something like that again. New criminals arrived while others were released or moved to a different planet. Other than that it was quiet.

He tried not to think. He'd only make himself upset, but his thoughts kept wandering to Gwen. Was she alright? Had she made it out? What if she hadn't? And why did the Jipsis want her so bad that they would go to so much trouble as to get him out of the way?

Even if she was alright and safe at the Hub it occurred to him that he'd never see her again unless she managed to survive five hundred years or time travel. He knew psychics could extend their lives, but he doubted she could extend it a full five hundred years. He'd have to find a way out of here although it was impossible unless he was somehow proven innocent which was highly unlikely. He must've tried his watch at least one hundred times, but even that was a hopeless cause.

Jack looked around taking in his new home. The prison was dingy. There were no doors or windows. Just four walls that surrounded them. The only way to get things in and out was to teleport them. Occasionally a guard would teleport to check up on them, but other then that there was nothing of interest.

Just as Jack predicted Tosh was summoned for release after they realized they had made a mistake. Tosh had reluctantly gone. She didn't want to leave Jack on his own, but he made her go. She still had a life to live and Torchwood needed her. She gave his hand a final squeeze goodbye before departing.

"Good luck," he told her.

She was given release papers and transported to the front of the Millennium Centre to her delight and sadness. A wave of dizziness passed over her briefly, but soon passed. She ran towards the tourist office, quickly pressing the button, that would lead her downstairs, she ran at a full speed.

Owen had been watching on CCTV and quickly met her at the Cog door with a tight hug. He spun her around with relief and kissed her lips. She cried in his arms and he just held her all the tighter.

"Thank you. Thank you," Owen spoke into nothingness. He kissed Tosh on the head as she continued to sob, "You're alright. You're safe."

Ianto came up from the archives upon the scene.

"Tosh," his voice was barely above a whisper.

As soon as Owen released her, Ianto enveloped her in his own arms. He hugged almost as tightly as Owen. She calmed down after a moment or two trying to regain her breath. Ianto held her her shoulders looking her straight in the eye.

"Where's Jack?"

"He's…he's not coming back. He's stuck."

"How do you mean?"

"He's been sentenced to five hundred years of imprisonment on the Justicia planets. It's a system of planets where criminals are sent."

"Justicia is for alien use only though, isn't it," Ianto asked.

"Jack's stuck in the future where human criminals are also sent there. I don't know what year, but it's impossible to even attempt some kind of rescue. He's really gone this time."

Ianto slowly released his grip on her and looked at Owen.

"How long have I been gone?" Tosh asked.

"Long enough," Owen answered.

"About eighteen hours."

"About?" Tosh asked with a bit of a playful tone.

"Well eighteen hours, fifty three minutes and forty two seconds," he tried to grin.

"It felt like days for me," Tosh said.

"Stopwatch never lies," Ianto answered

Owen rolled his eyes. Tosh looked between the both of them, her face expression turning serious again, "Where's Gwen?"

Ianto and Owen looked at each other and back at Toshiko. Tosh could read the look exchanged between the two and knew that it wasn't good. It seemed Jack's fear of her not getting away had come true.

"We don't know," Ianto answered.

* * *

Gwen awoke in unfamiliar territory. The feeling of metal was clasped around her left arm. Her wrist was handcuffed to a long chain on the wall. She stood up looking at everything around her.

The room was fairly small. There was no furniture, save for the big bed she had awoken on and a small table where a stack of white night robes were placed neatly. The walls were a pale purple. There was only one window with bars placed on them and a painted door with no knob. She touched it feeling the solidity of it beneath her fingers. Other than that there was no other way out. Where would she go if she did escape? She was very sure that she wasn't even on earth anymore.

Gwen looked out the window. She could see to suns blinking in a dark sky surrounded by three stars. It was truly a beautiful sight, but it only disgusted her at the moment. There was a garden view with the most unfamiliar flowers she had ever seen. None were even remotely human in origin. Other than that Gwen didn't have much of a view of anything.

Gwen shivered as she suddenly felt so cold and alone. She grabbed the bars that kept her in out of anger and yelled at the top of her lungs. Silent tears ran down her face as she slumped against the wall.

She had nothing. Her friends were hundreds of miles away, Jack was God knows where, she was pregnant, she didn't know where exactly she was and these women wanted her baby. Gwen cried harder covering a hand over her mouth as she did so. She ran a hand over her stomach and closed her eyes. She could almost feel Jack's hand there now with her's covering his.

She leaned her head against the wall hating everything around her. Just when things seemed to be good…well they never were that good considering their job, but at least she was in safe territory. Here, she was trapped, lost, and so utterly alone.

She sat for what seemed like hours. She was going to get out of here with her baby and herself in tact. She'd find a way back to Jack somehow, someday. These women weren't going to win.

"You're awake," Sabelle said.

She had stepped through the door. Normally Gwen would have been in awe of this, but at the moment she just couldn't be bothered. This woman infuriated her to a growing degree.

"Gwen, you should be proud. You're baby has such a great purpose. It will lead us into a new dawning where women are no longer suppressed and we can begin a life based on peace."

A wave of negative energy flooded through Gwen as she saw the future of these plans. This was for their own benefit. They didn't care about Gwen or her baby. They just needed a weapon to defeat their personal enemy and yet they were getting millions of others involved. This is what these women were asking for. A war. One of the many wars that were meant to erupt in the twenty-first century. _The twenty-first century is when it all changes. _This was only a small part of that change, but then again every decision made effects a life.

"We can help you Gwen. Imagine it. An immortal and psychic reproducing together. This baby will be one the strongest beings ever seen," Sabelle spoke with vision in her voice, like she could just imagine it, "And we can help you bring out your psychic powers more, so your baby can be stronger. We can teach you to walk through walls and bend air."

"I want no part of your plans. This is a personal fight between you and your enemies. You have no right to bring me into it."

"True. Yes, I will admit. We have been receiving threats from our enemy planet. The Gipsies planet."

"What's the difference?"

"Gipsies with a G. It's a planet full of only men."

"Oh, well that would make sense," she replied sarcastically.

"They have their own weapon and we needed something to match theirs."

"What is their weapon-"

Gwen didn't even need to ask it as an image of Rose Tyler passed before her very eyes.

"Rose? Rose Tyler is pregnant too?" she questioned.

"With a time child," Sabelle confirmed.

Gwen covered her mouth with both hands. Rose had been captured and brought to a planet full of men. Men who believed they had power over women. Rose must've been in a worse situation then she was. No, the Doctor would never allow it. He'd go through hell before he'd let anyone use Rose like that.

"It would be one of the greatest fights of all time. The child of a time lord and human girl against the child of an immortal and a psychic. Can't you imagine it?"

Gwen stood up and glared at the woman, "This will only lead to destruction and I would never allow myself or my baby fight against my friends."

"Well, then it's been decided. You will no longer be of use to us once this child is born."

Gwen jumped forward and grabbed the woman by the neck only to be thrown back by a wave of forceful energy. Gwen's head hit the back of the wall as she fell down to the ground. She touched her head which feeling blood trickle down on her head, but just as soon as the cut had been made no sooner had it automatically healed.

"Just as I suspected. You should be more careful Gwen, that child won't be able to heal you forever," she smirked just before disappearing through the wall again.

Gwen glared at the wall the woman had disappeared through. Her eyes were wet and full of resentment. She stared at the wall with such intensity as though if she stared hard enough it would burn and give her means of escape. It was wishful thinking.

Her thoughts then turned over to Jack. He didn't even know. She had been too scared to tell him, to see how he'd react. A war was going to erupt that involved probably two of the most power children ever seen and he'd have no idea that it was his. She didn't even know where he was.

Oh God, what if something even worse was happening? Gwen knew he couldn't die, but he could still feel and she had been working for Torchwood long enough to know there are some things worst then death. Her heart broke as she thought about him. She would never see him again. It just wasn't possible.

When Rose and her were in the parallel universe she remembered being able to talk to her using only her mind. Maybe if she focused…Dammit, they were able to somehow block her. Gwen hit her head against the back of the wall in frustration. She snarled in frustration as angry tears trailed down her cheeks. There was nothing that could be done. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. She put her head down and let the tears overtake her.


	5. Chapter 5

**hi just wanted to thank everyone for their fantastic reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a while and I hope you like…**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Captain Jack Harkness. You are being moved to Justice Gamma for further experimentation," boomed the voice of the pot pig bellied guard.

"I knew this was too good to be true," Jack said as he stood up.

The human who couldn't die. How could they resist experimentation?

The guard went to handcuff him, only to be hit in the face and kicked in the groin. Jack took his gun and the transporter device off of him, using his watch he attempted to set new coordinates. The punishment for such an offence to a guard was death. Yeah, good luck with that, Jack thought.

A wave passed over him just before he opened his eyes. He hoped that it had worked. He released his closed eyelids and took in his surroundings. It was desolate. And dry. It reminded him of no man's land from the war he had fought in, only this didn't have any trenches and this wasn't no man's land. This was Cardiff.

A bomb flew overhead. A very advanced bomb. It was sometime in the future. It had to be. That could be the only explanation.

"Get down!" a boy pushed Jack out of the way as the ground he was just standing on exploded into dust.

Jack was covered in rubble, which was of no consolation to him. He searched for the boy who had pushed him out of the way also covered heavily. When he found him, his eyes were closed and there was blood crossing its way from his head down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Jack laid his hands over his chest and took a deep breath as he stared down at the dead figure. He was a very young Welsh boy, could not have been older then fourteen and he had saved his life no matter how unnecessary it was. He wanted to see his eyes. He looked so familiar, but before he could some kind of alarm erupted all around.

"Please head to shelter immediately. Torchwood will be out shortly. This is for your own safety," Jack recognized that voice anywhere.

"Tosh," he whispered.

So, he couldn't have been that far into the future. Jack rid himself of the transporter device before it could lock a trace on him and took out his stolen gun. He needed to find Torchwood. He needed to find his team. He needed to find Gwen.

The sound of guns rang out throughout Cardiff, leaving smoke and cries in its wake. Flames danced gloriously from the burning buildings held within their grasp. The Millennium Centre was a hole of memories. The streets trailed blood with the smell of loss and sweet devastation. Nothing was what it used to be.

"What is it?" said an unfamiliar voice just overhead as they stared upon the enemy they had taken out.

"Sleeper Agent. That's the eighth I've come upon, not to mention the-" he turned thinking he heard a noise. A statue had moved he noticed.

"What?"

"Be careful. The Doctor said the weeping angels have come out of hiding."

"Owen," Jack called as he recognized the voice, but before Owen could hear him, he and the stranger that was with him ran off into the distance.

Red smoke of destruction and chaos was building all around him as the sound of bombs crashed into various places. Guns echoed. The sound of beam blasters, whirring and the feeling of ruin swept over the land.

A scream. A cry. A whimper. Ianto Jones, Torchwood's second in command kneeled next to the body of a fourteen year old dead boy. He held him in his arms, crying into his shoulder. Jack saw him from the distance walking away from the scene with the boy in his arms. He tried to catch up to him, but more alarms rung out and the sound of an alien army was approaching.

The tanks were coming, missiles were launched. Cardiff was a part of a war. A war of obliteration and heartbreak. A war that made World War I and II look amateur as compared to this.

Martha Jones cocked her guns as Toshiko Sato drove the jeep. They wore camouflage, rage written on their features and the word forgiveness wasn't even in their vocabulary any more. The tires screeched, the smell of burning rubber meeting the air and Martha yelled out as the machine gun hit targets hiding in the shadows came out to attack. Alien. Some he recognized. Others he didn't.

Tosh continued driving. The sound of death following as Martha refueled and fired. It all just seemed to be going too fast for Jack. His team was seen, but unseen.

More gun shots. He needed to get to them fast. Find out what had happened since he left and just how long it had been. The sound came from an alley and he ran towards it cocking his own weapon.

Bang! Bang! As the dog like monsters tried to attack the girl who was shooting at them. They were getting away. The girl was getting away. Jack ran out into the streets where she was wrestling with one who was trying to bite her neck off.

She struggled against it. Whimpering like a child as she tried to hold back those white fangs from gorging on her flesh. Jack shot the creature three times in the head and it exploded, blue blood and all.

Another bomb, more smoke, but Jack couldn't let her get away. He needed to know what was going on. If only he had caught her face, but she was too quick. She looked just as young as the dead boy who saved his didn't need to be save life. Again, another feeling of familiarity, but he couldn't place it.

"Hello," he called through the mist his gun still lifted.

There was someone standing there. He could just barely make out a figure forming in the mist. They held a weapon also, moving steadily closer to him, suspicion evident.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I need to speak with Torchwood. I am Torchwood officer-"

"-Jack?"

The voice. He knew that voice. He knew that figure as she stopped in her tracks and the mist begun to clear. Her gun lowered as her appearance was made known before the man who stole her heart.

She was older now. Late forties, most likely. Her eyes were wide, the things she must have witnessed, the pain she must have witnessed that burned deep within her soul. Her hair just that bit longer, her complexion just that bit paler, her step just that bit slower. She still looked as she did save for the small things, but he wouldn't bring himself to care. Not when he thought that he actually might never have the chance to see her face again. She was still beautiful. She was still his Gwen.

They were silent for a moment as they both took in the other. The smoke was becoming thinner and attacks still sounded, but she didn't care. She could hardly believe it. She never gave up on him. She knew he'd come back. He always did.

"Is it-is it really you?" she wasn't sure of her voice.

She had been fighting too long. She was delusional. She just had to be. This…this could not be happening and yet, there he was. Not a day older then when he left. He still looked the same after all these years.

He nodded his head slowly still in a state of his own shock and she made a noise that sounded like a stifled cry as disbelief, astonishment and happiness coursed through her. She put her hands over her mouth. Jack could once recall a time when he felt those lips against his, proclaiming passion and fire and love that burned so deep, it hurt.

She removed her hand and calmed herself down. She was too scared to move, too scared to think, to breathe, to believe that after spending so many nights crying herself to sleep that he was standing there right now.

She went to speak again, but she felt numb. Her breath hitched in her throat. Something wasn't right, something was…she stared down and made another cry. A tear slid down her cheek as blood dripped from her mouth. Jack stared in horror as she fell to her knees. The creature came like a thief in the night and plunged into her without a second thought.

"No!" he yelled as he swore he saw the devil himself standing there with a bloody claw that he pulled from her.

Jack shot it several times until he was sure it was dead for good. He then ran over to Gwen pulling her into his arms trying to stop the bleeding that was coming out in full.

"Jack-"

"Shh," he calmed her as he tried applying pressure. He yelled out to someone, anyone to help him.

"I have to tell you s-s-something," her voice growing hoarse, her body shivering.

She was getting weaker with every drop of blood that hit the ground. Not again, he thought. This wasn't going to happen again.

"Later," he coaxed her, "When we're at the Hub, drinking coffee and laughing about this."

She smiled a little and whispered, "That would be nice."

He smiled back at her ignoring the small tears tracing their path along his cheeks.

She was glistening with cold sweat and she could feel darkness enveloping more and more of her being. The wind gave her chills, or so she told herself.

"Jack," she gulped, her voice losing more and more, "It's no use."

She stopped his hand with her own from applying pressure. She traced the lines of his hand that she had spent nights obsessing over remembering. She would not forget this time. She would take that memory to the grave.

'Jack, I can't feel my legs."

"Gwen, don't give up on me."

"There is…som..something-"

"Gwen, I am not losing you again. Now, you are not dying, that's an order," he whispered.

She laughed a little, but midway turned to a cough, "Still giving order's captain? Even after all this time."

She squeezed his hand tighter as a shot of pain came through her. Jack yelled again, but it was hopeless. She arched as she began to shake. She was close now; her eyelids were getting heavier with every second. There was still so much that needed to be said, so many things and no time. She kept it simple knowing that'd it be her last chance.

"I still love you," she told him as he brushed back the hair from her face.

Her thumb stroked over his hand and it was only after a few seconds did he realized it stopped. The bombs were silent; the ashes rising from out of the fires and the only echo that could be heard were the cries of one man as he mourned for his loss.

He yelled clutching her hand bringing to his cheek. He checked for a pulse trying to get kind of sign. He kissed her warm lips trying to bring some kind of life back into her. She just needed more, he kept telling himself as he deepened it, just a bit…

He cried as he kissed and pulled away knowing it was no use. Only moments ago had she been standing trying to convince herself that he was here, alive and in front of her. She now lay before him, cold and…gone. Not dead. He refused to admit that she was dead.

Someone screamed from not far away. He didn't know who or why and couldn't bring himself to care. Things were in the wrong. This wasn't supposed to be happening. All of it was wrong and he could feel it in his gut.

He suddenly felt something. The weight of Gwen's body disappeared and another wave passed through him. He was found he thought, but as he opened his eyes he realized the gray desolate earth beneath him. It was like something out of a horror film. All of it. First he was imprisoned, next he had watched as the world was destroyed not to mention Gwen's… and now he was here.

He wiped the last of his tears with the back of his hand, anger bubbling within him as he thought of all he had lost. He pulled out his gun as he took in his surroundings. His hands were shaking and only now was he aware of it. He didn't care. More than ever did he want to die.

"It's sad isn't it," a voice asked. A body sat against a broken wall and Jack pointed his gun. Her gaze directed into the dark of the night speaking almost in a daze.

"When the earth turns to a nightmare black, and there are shrieks in your head begging to bring the dead back. The night where handsome stars once shone remind you of no solace and that you are…alone, "she sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. Her hands were folded in front of her.

She wore dark sunglasses Jack noted as she looked out ahead of her. Her hair was a mix of brown and black. She gave off the effect of looking both old and young. Maybe sixteen and yet not. He couldn't recognize her accent. It was like a mix of Welsh, American and British. She wore a brown cloak around her not to mention blue jeans and brown boots.

She took a deep breath, "I can't see you, but I know you're there."

Jack stepped closer to her and she turned her head to the sound of his approaching footsteps.

"I'm blind. Call it a gift from a very interesting encounter with a…well anyways," she smiled at a memory.

She patted the ground next to her gesturing for him to sit down. He reluctantly did. He went to put his gun away, but her hand stopped his movements.

"No. Be on your guard," she told him, "It's smart to do so."

Jack kept the gun close at hand, "Who are you?"

"Nobody. Not anymore anyways," she answered.

Jack smirked in disbelief. That used to be his answer when someone asked him that question, "Then what do I call you?

"Jack Harkness, my name won't be necessary, not yet at least."

"Where are we and how do you know who I am?"

"Earth. The year is Two thousand nine hundred ninety nine. We are in a secluded area. No body for hundreds of miles. It's gotten so quiet hasn't it? Sometimes I actually think not only am I blind, but I am also deaf it is so quiet. I also know who you are because I am the one who transported you here."

"And I ask again who exactly are you?"

She didn't answer directly. She sighed and smiled a bit, "I'm a witness."

"To what?"

"To the people who suffered and the aliens who died. To the blood of innocents written on the ground and on the walls. To the turn of events written in the history books," she looked in his direction as she spoke next, "To the Doctor and Rose. To Ianto, Toshiko, Martha, and Owen. To Gwen."

"What do you know?" he interrupted as soon as the name was mentioned.

"I know that what happened was never supposed to happen. I know what happened affected the world before it was supposed to. And I just plain know what happened."

"What happened?"

She smiled at him and breathed, "Make yourself comfortable because what I am about to tell you is the story of how the world came to an end ahead of its time…"


	6. Chapter 6

**As most probably know I have had an extreme case of writer's block that I am slowly coming out of and when I say slowly…well it's slow, so I'm sorry I haven't updates honestly. A lot of you have PM'd me and I took so long coming through on it and I am truly, truly sorry and I'll try and do my best to make this story worth the waiting. Thanks to shadowxwolf, starry-eyed-torchwood-lover, perfect pirate captain, All star ellie, Kazz the 13****th****, starlite1, stun-gunned, and poketheveil for the wonderful reviews and support. Here is the next part :D**

Chapter 6

"_I watched it happen. I watched it crumble and fall. I stood on the highest building in Cardiff and felt it collapse underneath me. I didn't try to run, I couldn't run. My heart was still stuck in this place even long after they invaded. We put up a good fight, but… it was the events of earlier that was real reason for all of this."_

_The girl moved her hand over the thin air. The air became like water as Jack watched an image ripple and unfold. He didn't know what she was or if she was even human, but she possessed power. If human, psychic. If alien, then…well there was a pretty long list._

_Jack looked at the images unfolding in front of him. It was unfamiliar, but as it cleared he could see a shade of blue and a blonde exiting from it. He recognized the person immediately._

"Doctor?" Rose whispered as she exited the TARDIS.

He had told her to stay inside, but what of that scream? Honestly, did he just expect her to leave him on his own when he yelled out like that?

"Doctor?" she called as she fully exited the TARDIS.

They were in an open field of some kind. Just ahead she could spy a small empire aligned by miniature houses. The men must have been home or doing something else entirely. Up ahead were columns like those of the Greeks. A planet full of men and they couldn't come up with something more original, Rose thought.

Rose began to walk. She exited the field calling for the Doctor although glancing around every now and then to make sure there was no one following her or that she wasn't noticed.

"Doctor," Rose grumbled starting to get really scared and…hungry.

What she wouldn't give for some chips right about now. Chips and a nice, sweet, ice cold soda. But she needed to focus now.

Suddenly alarms seemed to blare from all around. Rose did the only other thing besides run when she was in a situation like this and hid behind a shack of some kind. Men in togas, she had to stifle a giggle, but nonetheless men in toga's passed her carrying spears.

"Intruder. Intruder," they called.

As they disappeared from view Rose emerged and looked around. She was becoming worried now. Did they know about her being on their planet? What about the Doctor? Where was he?

She turned and right from behind she felt a hand land on her shoulder. She screamed and he screamed at the exact time. The guards were coming in their direction after hearing the noise.

"Oh now you've done it," the Doctor grumbled as he took her hand and they started at a full paced run for the field where the TARDIS lay.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the TARDIS? But no. Nobody ever listens. Life or death situation and what do they all do, they completely tune me out," the Doctor talked as they ran.

"I heard you scream," she said in between breaths.

"No, you heard a scream. I on the other hand never scream."

"Then what was that just now?"

"That was a yell of release of anger because you did not listen to me and stay in the TARDIS," he excused.

"Whatever you say Doctor. Oh and by the way, you scream like a girl," Rose grinned as they were now in the field and inches from the TARDIS.

The men were right on top of them. Rose whipped out her key prepared to enter the TARDIS when guards came out of nowhere and blocked their path each pointing spears at them.

Rose was close enough to realize that these weren't ordinary spears. They had a sort of rainbow glow to them. Even though the style was old fashioned, apparently the technology was not.

"Hands above your head," one scowled.

Rose and the Doctor slowly raised their hands and looked from one to the other. Not so lightly the guards cuffed them and dragged them off.

"Where are you taking us?" the Doctor demanded.

"The Emperor Slitzer III of the Gipsies Empire."

"Doctor, what are we going to do?" Rose whispered.

"Quiet! You disgrace our kind with your womanhood," a guard spat.

"Yeah, well I've got two words for you," Rose said angrily. She really wasn't in the mood for this and she was fully prepared to scream at the next person who spoke to her, "Your mother…"

"Harsh," the Doctor looked at her.

"Well these men are royally pissing me off," she spoke with malice.

"Rose, this is so not the time to get into one of your moods. Our lives may depend on this," the Doctor whispered urgently.

"Well, I'll try not to, but…"Rose suppressed a growl from escaping her throat, "What'd you find out so far?"

"Apparently Gipsies never threatened Jipsies. But Jipsies supposedly doesn't believe that and are preparing for a full out war and they supposedly have a secret weapon," the Doctor whispered as they gradually neared the court.

"You don't mean… She's back with Jack though…surely."

"I'm sure Gwen is fine, but what I want to know is why her? She's a psychic yes, but that can't be the only reason. My guess is though, there is a third counterpart in all of this mess, causing it. There was never a Jipsies/Gipsies war in the history books. No this is deliberate."

The doors to the court opened and the imprisoned Rose and Doctor were led inside. The guards forced them to their knees as they stared upon the Emperor who would sentence them. The Doctor didn't care about himself at the moment. The glare the Emperor was sending Rose was enough to send shivers down his spine and invoke fear.

"_What happened?" Jack persisted, but the girl was quiet as if she were seeing the event from behind the dark shades._

_She spoke slowly, "They found out she was pregnant with a Time Child."_

"Let her go! Let her go!" the Doctor struggled against his cuffs as he tried to reach for the sonic screwdriver.

"Doctor! Doctor!"Rose cried frantically as she tried to struggle against the guards.

The Doctor had been forgiven, but Rose had been sentenced to be beheaded. The bastard men cheered as she was led up the stairs to her impending doom.

"She's done nothing. She is innocent. It's my fault. I brought her here, take me and let her go," the Doctor yelled at the Emperor.

"She is a woman, a trickster. The only good she is in life is to have children and create more men, but other than that she is useless," the Emperor declared, "You are a man. She has obviously put you under her heretical spell. This is why we do not associate with women."

"No!"Rose protested as they tried to tie her hands down and put her head on the chopping block. One of the guards held a device that scanned her.

"I demand you release her on the terms of the Niclikian Amendment Article 38 B," the Doctor tried.

"Denied."

"Then I demand you release her before you get on the really bad side of a Time Lord," the Doctor was furious now.

The Emperor stared at him, "Time Lord?"

"My Lord, the woman," said the guard holding the device.

"What about her?" the Emperor commanded as he took his attention off of the Doctor.

The guard moved forward and showed the results of the scan to the Emperor who held a blank expression and then his frown turned into a small, almost evil smile.

"According to the laws of the Gipsies Constitution Article 54, the woman will be spared her life," the Emperor announced.

The Doctor let out a deep breath as Rose was let go. She ran to him and he immediately pulled her into his embrace. They weren't going to kill her, but…he then went into a deep state of thought as he tried to remember what Article 54 of the Gipsies Constitution was.

"Article 54 states," the Emperor started as though he read the Doctor's mind, "that a pregnant woman may be spared her life until she has given birth to the child."

Rose lost all feeling in her legs as the Emperor's words rang in her ears and was grateful that the Doctor was holding her. She was too scared to look at him so she just held him tighter. What was going through his head right now?

"Well, that explains the mood swings, "the Doctor managed though he too was very surprised.

The couple was taken to a cell silent the entire time. Rose sat on the dirty floor while the Doctor looked around. Both were in deep contemplation. The room was dark and dingy. There was a hay stack that was meant for sleeping, a puddle of water and it smelt.

"You'd think that they would at least, give me a challenge. This lock will take mere seconds to unlock," the Doctor said distractedly.

"Doctor-"Rose breathed.

"-Come midnight tonight you and I will be on the TARDIS safe and sound. We'll have to check with Jack to make sure everything's all right of course," he babbled.

"Doctor-"

"-You'd think for such an advanced race they'd update on living quarters-"

"-Doctor, look at me."

The Doctor kept his back to her. Her eyes were pleading as she sat cross legged. She was confused and happy and upset and she had never been more scared in her entire life.

"I-We just found out I was pregnant," she started her voice breaking slightly, "And you can't even look at me. Am I that hideous to you that you can't turn to me and face the subject? Doctor, I know you're scared. How the hell do you think I feel, but I need to know what we are going to do about it?"

"I don't know!" the Doctor yelled.

Being pregnant was bad enough, but what scared her more was what the Doctor would decide. Would he send her home and never return? Would he make her give it up? No, he would never ask her to do that, but did he want to keep it at all?

"I mean the thought never even occurred to me that it was physically possible for you to get-get-to be-"

"-pregnant," Rose finished for him.

"Yes, and because of it you're in a lot more danger than ever before. The minute the emperor heard the word Time Lord and baby he was practically jumping out of his seat. A time child is a very powerful and vulnerable being and the fact that your-your-"

"-pregnant-"

"-with one does not help the situation."

"Doctor, I don't care about what the rest of the universe thinks or plans for this child. I want to know what you think. Do you want to father this child? Will you be there for school plays, birthdays, first dates and all the domestic stuff you can't stand or will you be travelling the universe while we stay behind?"

"Rose, what are you talking about? Of course I'm going to father the child. It's not like I haven't done it before. Secondly, Time lords do not need schooling. They look into the time vortex and that is the education part. Thirdly, if I travel the universe you're coming with me even if I have to drag onto this ship kicking and screaming. But that's not the point. The point is-"

The Doctor was cut off by Rose's lips. She threw her arms around his neck, happy and relieved. He smiled into this kiss knowing that was exactly what she wanted to hear and knew that, that was what she was obsessing over. She released him and he wore a flustered expression on his face as he always did when Rose Tyler made him extremely happy or impressed him in some way.

"-the point is," he continued as though the interruption was nothing and she grinned, "We are going to be in extreme danger if we have this child."

"And that's so different to now, how?"

"Because it means I'll have an extra life to watch out for."

"We'll our child be able to regenerate. It'll be half human after all."

"Yes, it will, maybe. Possibly, but it doesn't mean it's not painful," the Doctor whined.

"Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Rose asked.

"Just as long as it's healthy," a voice said.

Rose turned, she could have sworn she heard someone so familiar say it.

"Well, doesn't matter, but we can discuss that later. Right now we…Rose?"

"Gwen?" Rose asked.

"Gwen?" the Doctor asked Rose.

"She communicated with me."

"Let me hear," the Doctor said as he took her head in his hands, closing his eyes and began to open a telepathic connection, "I might be able to strengthen it."

"_Gwen got through to the Doctor and Rose then?" Jack asked, some tension he felt being relieved._

"_Yes, but things were not as they seem, Jack," the girl answered._

"Doctor, Rose. Can you hear me?" Gwen asked using every bit of power she could muster just to communicate with them.

"Gwen, where are you?" the Doctor asked, Rose being able to hear the conversation considering it was her mind they were communicating through.

"Is Rose with you? Is she alright?"

"Tell her I'm alright and ask how she is?" Rose told the Doctor.

"Rose, this isn't a telephone line."

"No, but it's my head that's getting the headache from this telepathic communicating your using, so shut up and tell her," Rose snapped.

"All form of happy thoughts about living with one pregnant Rose Tyler are now gone," the Doctor muttered and Rose glared.

"Rose is fine and she asks how you are?" the Doctor communicated back to Gwen.

"Oh, just dandy," Gwen answered sarcastically, "I've only just been kidnapped by Jipsies."

"She's the weapon?" Rose asked, 'But I thought you said…"

"And I wasn't wrong about that. There has to be something else, "the Doctor spoke to Rose and then back to Gwen's faded voice in Rose's mind, "Gwen, listen, do you have any idea as to why they kidnapped you?"

"Well it certainly wasn't for my looks," she answered.

"She just had a Jack Harkness moment," Rose sounded and smiled.

"Rose, please. I'm trying to focus on the voice inside your head," the Doctor said.

Rose stuck her tongue between her teeth and continued to listen.

"Have you heard from Jack," Gwen asked in all seriousness.

"No, why what happened?"

"Something took him. It's all wrong, Doctor. I can feel it," Gwen said in despair, "But there is something else."

"What, what is it?" Rose asked in her mind.

"She can't hear your mind thoughts, Rose," the Doctor spoke.

"What, so you can communicate to her through my head, but I can't talk back."

"The only reason I'm using your head to communicate with Gwen is because she contacted your brain first. Do you have any idea how much easier it would be if she contacted me," the Doctor stated, "Other than that, no because you didn't train your mind to form a semi-psychic ability."

"Then what exactly do you call pheromones."

"That's different."

"Why? Because it's more pleasurable for you."

"Rose," his voice was warning, "Not while I'm on the 'mind' with Gwen?"

"On the mind?"

"You know the expression on the phone? Same concept. Now stop distracting me," he told her, "Now, Gwen what were you just about to say?"

"Are you two done? I heard every word by the way even Rose's thought," Gwen said.

"Ha!" Rose smiled while the Doctor did his best to ignore her

"Yes, but go on, what is it?" he asked.

Gwen was silent as the Doctor and Rose listened intently waiting to hear and then the most unexpected words to ever form from Gwen's mouth came tumbling out, "I'm pregnant."


End file.
